


Witty Fool, Foolish Wit

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Wisely is a puzzle that Lavi is desperate to solve.





	Witty Fool, Foolish Wit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: Purple | Royalty | Creativity | Determination | Opulence | Wisdom | Maturity 
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing. I hope you all like it. :)

He was sitting at that table again, the one far back behind the stacks and away from all foot traffic, tucked next to a row of physical education books. Lavi had been working in the university library for nearly three years by then, and not a soul had touched a single book from that shelf. It was the perfect place to hide if you wanted to read in peace.

Unfortunately, Lavi wasn’t one to take a hint so easily.

Abandoning his cart full of books to reshelve, Lavi slipped into one of the chairs opposite the guy. He’d seen him in the library all semester. It was hard to miss that crazy blond hair, not to mention his choice of books always puzzled Lavi to no end. Collections of Shakespeare’s works and other classic authors, cookbooks, texts on animals, philosophy… They were eclectic to say the least, and Lavi’s curiosity got the best of him.

The guy looked up as Lavi sat down, hands paused and just about to flip the page on a copy of _Twelfth Night_. “Um… Can I help you?”

“Okay, I gotta ask… What the hell is with the books?”

He arched an eyebrow, watching Lavi with a confused gaze. “…I _am_ in the library, am I not? I wasn’t aware that reading was suddenly an odd occurrence here.”

Lavi snickered. “Well, I admit that I’ve caught more people making out in the stacks than looking at books, but that’s not exactly what I meant.” He picked up one of the many books on the table, reading off the title. “365 Days of Cookies?” He grabbed another. “The Peterson Field Guide to Reptiles and Amphibians?” And another. “Shakespeare’s Sonnets?”

“I’m feeling personally attacked,” he said, deadpan as he continued to level his gaze back at Lavi.

“I’m not seeing a connection, pal. It’s driving me crazy!” Lavi leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his messy red hair. “You gotta give me something to work with. I’ve been wracking my brain all semester, but I can’t figure out what these books have in common. Are you some kind of cookie baking snake lover who reads poetry to your reptile buddies?”

He stared back at Lavi, lips parted as if to speak, but too shocked to say anything. He took a breath, closing the book in his hands and setting it down on the table. “You’re pretty abrasive for someone I just met.”

“And you’re pretty unobservant for someone who’s been in this library three days a week since the semester began,” Lavi added, grinning across the table. “I mean, I do work here, and I’ve checked you out at the front desk at least fifty times.”

He grinned back at Lavi, like he’d just snatched a tossed coin from the air. “Oh? You’ve been checking me out, have you?”

Lavi didn’t expect the tables to be turned so quickly. He fumbled, a faint blush staining his cheekbones. “Er, well… I meant that I’ve checked out books for you. Not, well—”

“What’s your name?” he asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. One arm draped across the haphazardly stacked pile of books while the other propped up his chin. A smile tilted up on his lips.

“Lavi.”

“I’m Wisely.”

“…That’s a weird name.”

“And Lavi’s so common?”

“Touché.”

Wisely laughed, covering his lips with his hand. “You’re quite foolish, aren’t you?” he asked, watching him with amused eyes.

Lavi raised his eyebrows, then grinned before answering, _“Better a witty fool, than a foolish wit.”_

“Oh? A smart fool, then?” Wisely asked, grabbing his copy of Twelfth Night once more, impressed. “Not everyone can pull Shakespeare quotes out of thin air.”

“To be fair, I can pull them out of other places, too, if you’d like.” Lavi almost hit himself in the face for how terrible that line was, but whenever he got into these situations, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, completely disconnected from rational thoughts.

Wisely laughed out loud. _“Who knows himself a braggart, let him fear this, for it will come to pass that every braggart shall be found an ass,”_ he quoted, leaning back in his chair. His yellow eyes never veered away from Lavi’s face, intense as they stared into him.

“I’m an ass, too,” Lavi replied, looking over the pile of books again. Wisely snapped back replies faster than his friends, and it wasn’t every day he met someone who could effortlessly quote literature like he could—and Lavi had his flawless memory to thank for that. “You seem to love Shakespeare. Are you studying English Lit or something?”

“Or something,” Wisely answered, still staring at Lavi with those enticing eyes. He was quiet for a long moment, simply staring at Lavi, before he stood up and gathered his books. “Let’s go.”

Lavi blinked, taken aback. “Go?”

“The library closes in a few minutes, does it not?”

“Well, yeah…”

“So, let’s go. I’m craving a drink from the cafe.” He carefully stuffed his messenger bag full of books and shouldered the strap before leveling his gaze back on the redhead.

The straightforward request from a near-stranger left Lavi fumbling for a few seconds before he pushed his book cart next to the wall and out of the way. He could sort books tomorrow. It wasn’t every day he was asked to go out for coffee. He grinned back at Wisely. “Ready when you are.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi quickly noticed that understanding Wisely was like puzzling out a rubik's cube that changed the color of the tiles every few minutes. As soon as he thought he had him figured out, some new piece of information would slap him in the face and shift his whole perspective. They’d been hanging out off and on for weeks now—over a month, but not quite two—and Lavi’s curiosity would not abate. He couldn’t figure Wisely out.

Though, he wasn’t at a complete and total loss for information. After spending time together at the library, the coffee shop on campus, and getting lunch at least twice a week, Lavi felt confident in a few of his observations. He could count on his fingers the things he’d learned about Wisely with utter certainty:

He only ordered chai at the coffee shop, and sneered at Lavi’s coffee whenever he caught a whiff of the strong aroma.

He always carried at least three books in his arms while on campus, and none of them were ever for his classes.

He was always alone on campus; never with friends.

He was a Psych major, and minored in Literature.

He never answered his phone when he received a call or text. All the contacts on the screen were just phone numbers—no names, no pictures.

He always brought Lavi a homemade cookie when they met up on Mondays before classes.

And his kisses were soft and spicy, like his favorite tea.

Lavi still wasn’t sure exactly how he managed to get in this situation. Wisely was an enigma, and Lavi could never tell what he was thinking about—but the blond seemed to always know Lavi’s thoughts, as if he were reading his mind. It was impossible, he knew that, but it didn’t stop the little seed from taking root in his brain and growing like a weed. Any time Lavi had a free moment, Wisely would show up out of the blue and insert himself into Lavi’s time, like he knew exactly where to be and when.

Not that Lavi minded.

“What are you doing tonight?”

The question was straightforward and to the point, just like Wisely always was, and Lavi didn’t think too much about it as he answered. “I’m supposed to write a paper on early colonial atrocities, but I’m not exactly excited to work on that.”

Wisely made a face, somewhere between annoyed and grossed out, and pushed his plate away. They were having lunch in the cafe after an early afternoon class and the standard egg salad sandwich and side of baby carrots were not his first choice. But the cafe was out of the decent lunch items by the time they arrived. With a sigh, Wisely grabbed his water and took a drink. “I can’t eat this,” he said flatly.

“Did you want my burger?” Lavi asked, offering the half eaten sandwich with a grin.

“Hard pass.”

Lavi snickered. “I swear it’s not overcooked this time.”

Wisely pursed his lips before digging in his messenger bag. “You keep your hockey puck disguised as ground beef. I’m just going to stick with water.” He pulled out four extra strength aspirin and downed them in quick succession, chasing it with a long gulp of water.

Taking another bite of his burger, Lavi watched Wisely grimace as the pills went down, then push his egg salad sandwich further away. “Let me guess—they used too much egg?”

“Curb your sarcasm or I’ll change my mind.”

This perked Lavi’s interest. “Change it on what?”

Wisely took a deep breath, then leveled his gaze on Lavi. Those yellow eyes still gave him chills. “Come to my place tonight.”

Lavi almost dropped his burger when those words hit his ears. “Uh… What?”

“Unless you don’t want to.” Wisely took another sip from his bottle.

“No, no—I do,” Lavi replied, too quick and eager for his liking, but he couldn’t help it. “I just… I’m surprised. You’ve never invited me over before.”

With a shrug, Wisely grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took his half empty bottle of water and left the barely touched sandwich on the table. “I am now. Be there at seven. I’ll text you the address.” And before Lavi could find his tongue to ask another question, Wisely was already gone.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The text arrived in Lavi’s inbox before classes ended for the day. He had hours to spare before he needed to leave—the address was only a couple miles away from campus—and that left his mind to wander.

Why the hell did Wisely want him to come over?

He couldn’t get the question out of his head. Wisely never mentioned his home life, where he lived, or really much of any aspect of his personal life. Lavi saw him at school—that was it. Even when they weren’t studying in the library or getting meals between classes from the cafe, they were always on campus. Hell, even when Wisely was with Lavi late at night, they were still in his dorm room, sneaking in a makeout session between writing papers and racing through textbooks. Lavi hadn’t even considered the possibility of going to Wisely’s place.

It had thrown him.

He stayed in his dorm room and tried to finish some coursework, but his head was too heavy with questions. He fidgeted, sighed, and shifted in his chair over and over again until his roommate kicked him out saying he was “too fucking annoying to deal with.” Lavi had to agree.

He moped about the student center for a while, and when he couldn’t wait any longer, he headed to Wisely’s.

Lavi walked, taking the longest route possible to Wisely’s place. It was only after he’d made it halfway there did he realize he was in the posher part of town. The houses on each block became nicer, bigger, more expensive. Space between each property grew as well, with perfectly manicured lawns and bushes and elegant fences with high walls to keep out prying eyes. He was beginning to wonder if he was in the right neighborhood.

Checking the address again on his phone and even going so far as to use an app to map the course, he realized he was right on track. When he finally arrived at his destination, he stared up at the house in awe.

He wanted to call it a mansion, but that was almost too pretentious. It was definitely a pricey house, large and elegantly decorated. It looked to be three stories tall, with a mass of windows on each of the brick walls. A stone fence surrounded the property, with years of ivy growing along it. A wrought iron fence hung open at the driveway, and Lavi took a tentative step towards the door.

“This has to be a mistake…” he mumbled to himself, suddenly worrying that he was the butt of some prank. But Wisely wasn’t someone who played tricks. It took too much effort, and he would’ve rather spent his time on other things—like sleeping, or reading, or poking fun at Lavi.

Wisely really liked that last one.

Lavi walked past the bushes, the flowers, the perfectly mowed grass, and up to the front door. A heavy brass knocker hung there, and after a slow, deep breath, he knocked. The seconds ticked by, silent as he waited. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, hands shoved into his pockets. A minute passed, and he started to sweat. Was he at the right house? Did Wisely give him the wrong address on accident— _on purpose?_

Then, just as he was about to turn tail and flee back to campus and pretend he had something come up, the door opened.

“You’re early.”

There stood Wisely, looking bored as he held the door open. Lavi’s eyebrows pinched together, staring at him as if he’d grown a third eye. There was a beat of silence before he ran a hand through his red hair and parted his lips to speak.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Come again?”

Lavi pointed at the house, his eye wide. “This is _your_ house? You actually _live_ here?”

“Well, it’s my parent’s house, but yes. I live here.” Wisely regarded him with narrowed eyes, as if he wasn’t sure what the issue was. “Do you want to come in or what?”

Lavi opened his mouth, not sure what to say, then closed it again, looking much like a fish out of water. “… Yeah,” he finally spat out, arms limp at his sides.

Wisely opened the door wider, waiting for Lavi to pass the threshold before closing it again. Lavi took in the entryway of the house—tiled floors, sweeping double staircases, and what looked to be expensive paintings and sculptures decorating the room. He could see into the rooms adjacent, but not far enough to get a decent idea of what it was. He turned on Wisely a confused frown on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were rich?”

Wisely shrugged and looked away. “Did it matter?”

Lavi took a breath answer, but when he realized how absolutely stupid it was to say yes, he slumped his shoulders instead. Really, it shouldn’t matter, but that didn’t mean that Lavi wasn’t shaken by the development. He noted the information in his ever-growing list of weird things he learned about Wisely. “No, but it wouldn’t been nice to know.”

“You know now,” Wisely said, a smirk on his lips before he turned and headed up the stairs. “Follow me.”

Lavi shoved his hands back into his pockets and followed after Wisely, wondering if his shoes were dirtying up the floors—then he wondered just how much the flooring cost. He groaned quietly and tried to silence his runaway thoughts. It wasn’t helping to calm his nerves.

They reached the second floor and Wisely continued down the hallway. Everything in the house was perfectly placed—each painting, table, vase, and shelf. It felt planned, an orchestrated type of elegance that rubbed him wrong. Fake. Cookiecutter.

“Where’s the rest of your family?” Lavi asked, looking up at a large light fixture that hung from the ceiling as they rounded the corner.

“Out of town. I didn’t want to go, so I told them I had too many tests to take and couldn’t miss.”

“Sneaky. And why didn’t you want to go?” He took a wide berth around a table with a giant array of flowers placed in an expensive looking vase.

“If you knew my family, you’d understand,” Wisely replied. He paused in front of the door, opening it and heading inside without further explanation. Lavi followed after, closing the door behind him. He stood just a few feet from the entrance, taking in the room.

It was large, certainly larger than Lavi’s dorm room, with giant windows across one wall, a private bathroom, and walk-in closet. The furniture was the same as what he’d seen in the rest of the house—expensive, elegant, and refined. But the rest of the room had personality. The bed wasn’t made, sheets and blankets strewn about haphazardly. Cluttered items and trash were littered over the computer desk. Dirty clothes were thrown towards the laundry basket in the corner, not all of them quite making it to their destination. However, the most telling fixture in the room was a terrarium. It sat on a shelf near the windows, filled with live plants and a small pool of water. He couldn’t see the terrarium’s inhabitants from the distance, but he smiled anyway.

“Let me guess… This is your room?”

Wisely sat down at the computer desk, closing a few open applications on his laptop and not looking at Lavi. “Astute observation,” he replied dryly.

Lavi crossed the room, stepping over a few misplaced books and bags as he made his way to the terrarium and peeked through the glass. Inside, he finally spied the little occupant—a green tree frog hanging on the the side of the glass. “So that’s why you always carry a book on amphibians around.” He tucked that little nugget of information away in his brain. “What’s its name?”

“Froggy.”

Lavi laughed, nearly falling back on his ass. “Really? You couldn’t come up with something a little more original.”

Wisely’s lips twitched, but he still didn’t return Lavi’s gaze. “Are you making fun of me?”

Lavi shook his head as his chuckles teetered off. “No, sorry. I’m just—” he snickered again before composing himself. “I just didn’t expect it.”

Wisely seemed to accept his answer and turned his gaze to the terrarium with a shrug. “Froggy seemed like an appropriate name. I called it that when I bought it and never bothered with another name.”

Lavi stood straight and scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s cute,” he admitted, smiling over at Wisely. There was a moment of silence between them before Lavi spoke up again. “So, why did you invite me over, anyway? You never did give me a reason.”

Wisely’s yellow eyes stared back at Lavi, and he shivered. Those eyes were piercing, like a cat’s, as if he could look straight into Lavi’s head, into his thoughts, and read him like a book. Wisely stood up and closed the distance between them before taking Lavi’s hand in his. His fingers were cold, like they always were, and Lavi let him suck the heat from his skin.

“I wanted to do something with you,” he said, voice low and a little shaky.

Wisely’s nervousness was contagious, and Lavi had to swallow at the lump forming in his throat “Yeah?” he asked, hoping his voice wasn’t wavering like his legs were. “What is it?” Wisely wasn’t normally that vague, not when he wanted something, and it threw Lavi off his game.

Wisely said nothing as he grabbed the front of Lavi’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Lavi gave in easily, their lips meeting and molding against each other with a familiar touch. Lavi let out a soft squeak before giving in and wrapping his arms around Wisely’s waist. He melted against the blond the way he always did when they got this close. It was hard not to. Wisely was usually so reserved and quiet in public, but when they were alone, he opened up like a flower seeing the sun.

There was a tug on his shirt and they moved across the room slowly, still kissing, until Wisely’s legs hit the edge of the bed frame. He followed Wisely down onto the disheveled bed, breaking contact only long enough to kick off his shoes as they settled into the sheets.

The bed smelled like Wisely, and Lavi took in a deep breath before his lips were captured again in a hot, needy kiss.

His head buzzed from the contact, fuzzy and warm, like he’d been wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer. A soft moan rumbled in the back of his throat as Wisely’s hands began to wander over his still clothed body. Lavi smoothed a hand up his back and into that crazy mop of blond hair, tugging gently.

Wisely shifted onto Lavi’s hips, legs on either side of him. His slight weight pressed against Lavi, and the redhead sighed through his nose as he rested against him. Things moved faster than they normally did, but concern over the speed of their activities floated from Lavi’s mind—he was feeling too good to care.

Wisely pulled back to kiss along Lavi’s jaw, slowly moving down his neck and tickling the sensitive skin just below his ear. Lavi flushed and he tightened his grip on Wisely’s hip, pulling him closer. He arched up gently into the touch, embarrassed how easily he succumbed to Wisely’s ministrations.

Then, he felt it—the intrusion of cold fingers on his stomach, sliding down and under the front of his pants. He stiffened up, sucking in a quick, startled gasp. Wisely noticed the hesitation and retreated, pulling away and sitting up on Lavi’s lap to give him room to breathe. His face flushed bright red, and Lavi had never seen him so disheveled before.

Damn—it was cute.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wisely asked, trying to hide how out of breath he was already.

Lavi swallowed, his eye transfixed on Wisely’s wet, slightly swollen lips. “N-No… I just… didn’t expect that.” He shifted on the bed, unable to move more than a couple inches with Wisely still pinning him down. “We’ve never gone that far before.”

There was a beat, a moment of silence before Wisely spoke up again. “Do you not want to?” He stared down at Lavi, flushed and looking more vulnerable than the redhead had ever seen him before. Lavi smoothed his hands over Wisely’s thighs, hoping it would comfort him.

“I do, I’m just surprised.” Lavi averted his gaze for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. “I didn’t know we were gonna—”

“We can stop, if you want,” Wisely said, interrupting Lavi. He hadn’t moved off of Lavi’s hips, but he grew more uncomfortable by the second, chewing on his lower lip anxiously.

Lavi shook his head and grabbed the front of Wisely’s shirt, pulling him back down until their chests were flush. Without a word, Lavi kissed him again. Wisely let out the softest groan as he settled against Lavi’s larger frame, and Lavi swore his heart melted at the noise.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Lavi rolled them over, switching their positions and pinning Wisely to the bed. The action pulled another noise from Wisely’s throat, a needy moan that sent a chill down Lavi’s spine and made his toes curl. He never realized Wisely was capable of making sounds other than those of boredom or annoyance. Lavi wanted to hear more, listen to him moan and cry with each caress of his hands and mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he busied his lips with teasing the sensitive skin along Wisely’s neck, nipping and licking with slow, methodical movements. Wisely’s hands gripped at Lavi’s arms as he fought to keep quiet. It was a losing battle, and before long, Lavi felt those thin legs hitch up around his hips. Wisely tugged at the hem of Lavi’s shirt, pulling it up and smoothing his hands over Lavi’s back. He shivered at the touch, and moaned into Wisely’s neck.

Lavi took a breath, already worked up and hungry for more. He found Wisely’s lips and kissed him again before meeting his gaze. “How far do you want to go?” he asked out of breath, his voice husky and deep.

Wisely closed his eyes and licked his lips, fingers still tight on Lavi’s arms. “As far as you want to.”

The answer forced a frown on Lavi’s face and he pulled back more to give them space to cool off and think clearly. “That’s not exactly a straight answer.”

“Nothing about this is straight.”

The deadpan delivery in spite of the situation made Lavi chuckle. He shook his head and sighed. “No, I suppose not.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “…Have you done this before?”

Wisely turned his head, eyes fixated across the room, and didn’t answer.

“I thought not,” Lavi commented, taking the silence as confirmation. He was still hard and excited, but the break in activities did him good—he didn’t want to rush into this, and even if it had been Wisely’s idea, he still seemed a bit uncomfortable.

And Lavi wanted to fix that.

He slid back down to lay next to Wisely on the bed, their legs still tangled together. Lavi didn’t want to hover over him, not until they figured out what they wanted. He ran a hand over Wisely’s cheek, thumbs brushing over flushed, hot skin. “You know, I haven’t done this much before, either. It’s okay if you’re nervous.”

Wisely’s eyebrows pinched together and he sighed. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.”

“I’m not,” Lavi insisted, still gently touching his face. “I just don’t want to rush into this if you’re uncomfortable. We can do what you want—we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready for it.”

Wisely shifted under the intense focus of Lavi’s gaze, and curled his fingers into the front of his rumpled shirt. “I feel like I’m getting some kind of weird sex talk.”

Lavi rolled his eye. “Need I remind you that you’re the one who wouldn’t even tell me you had intentions of fucking me tonight? I think your communication skills need a little work.”

“Maybe you need to read people better.”

“Is it my fault you’re as guarded as a fucking royal palace? I need a codex to translate every layer of conversation with you.” Lavi snickered and pressed his face into the pillow. Wisely huffed, but couldn’t argue the point. When he regained his composure, he slipped his hand up into Wisely’s hair, stroking the messy, blond strands.

“How about I give you some options, hm?” A smile curled up on Lavi’s lips as he moved in closer, their noses just touching. “I’ll tell you what I like and what I’d like to do? And you tell me what you’d prefer?”

The compromise seemed to placate the blond, and he moved his hand over Lavi’s hip once more. “Okay. Let’s do that,” he said, not meeting Lavi’s gaze.

Taking a slow breath, Lavi ran his hand down Wisely’s neck, stroking the exposed skin softly. “I’d like to touch you, and have you touch me,” he began, watching Wisely’s face carefully. “I could jerk you off, or jerk us both off together, if you’d like.”

Lavi let that thought simmer between them as he smoothed his hand down Wisely’s chest. “Or I could suck you off. My mouth would feel a hundred times better than my hand.” He kissed Wisely’s forehead, listening to the way his breath caught in his throat at each suggestion.

“Or,” Lavi offered, pulling even closer. “We could really fuck, if you wanted. You can decide if you want to be on top or bottom, or we could do both. It’s up to you.”

Wisely’s face was redder than Lavi’s hair by the time he’d finished, and he pressed himself close to his chest to try and hide it. Lavi smiled at him, waiting for an answer patiently.

“Could we…” Wisely started, his voice trembling with each word. “…start slow and see how far we go?”

“Absolutely.” Lavi tilted Wisely’s chin up and kissed him, slow and soft, his tongue sliding into his mouth with ease. Wisely groaned at the touch, pressing himself fully up against Lavi as they kissed. A few minutes passed before Lavi moved things further—sliding his hand down and cupping his hand over the slight bulge in Wisely’s pants. He felt the blond stiffen at the contact, but relax soon after. His hand moved gently, with a slow precision, working Wisely up with each stroke of his fingers. When he felt it was time, he pulled back from the kiss and moved to whisper in his ear. “Would you like to get more comfortable?”

Wisely nodded, swallowing thickly as he already began tugging at Lavi’s shirt. With a chuckle, Lavi sat up and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. He worked on Wisely’s shirt then, and it came off with ease. Before Lavi could ask if he wanted to keep going, Wisely had already worked the button and zipper of his jeans open and pulled them down over his hips. They worked together to rid each other of their clothing, down to their underwear, and when they were finished, Lavi eased the blond back down against the mattress.

Stripped down to their underwear, Lavi knew his face was flushed just as red as Wisely’s. There wasn’t much left to hide between them, as the flimsy fabric did little to mask both of their erections. Lying down next to him, Lavi tangled their legs together again and returned to kissing as they had before. After a moment, his hand ventured down the planes of Wisely’s stomach until he reached the stiffness confined by a thin layer of cotton. Lavi ran his hand over it again, as he had before, and was rewarded with the taste of Wisely’s deep, needy moan reverberating in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Wisely to reciprocate in kind, his hand moving to Lavi’s still-clothed cock and running his fingers over it. Lavi shivered, sighing through his nose and kissing him harder. He grew bolder, wanted more, and slipped his hand inside of Wisely’s underwear.

Wisely’s reaction was instant, gasping and moaning at the intimate touch. His hips arched into Lavi’s palm, rubbing himself against the warmth of his hand, desperate for more friction. Lavi grinned and moved his hips as well.

When he’d had enough, Lavi pulled back from the kiss and withdrew his hand from Wisely’s underwear. A whine crawled up Wisely’s throat at the loss of contact, but Lavi shushed him. “This will feel better—promise,” he said, pushing Wisely flat on his back before crawling down the length of his body. When he reached his hips, Lavi pulled the underwear down over his thighs, then discarded them with all the other clothes on the floor. Wisely watched him with wary eyes.

With a comforting smile, Lavi leaned down and took Wisely’s dick into his mouth. The all encompassing heat left the blond gasping for air. He groaned at the contact, hips barely staying still to let Lavi continue. The redhead ran his lips and tongue up and down his shaft, each pass slow and wet as he worked his mouth. Wisely trembled under him, one hand held to his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Lavi’s hands settled on Wisely’s hips to stop him from thrusting up and choking him. He continued to tease and lick over his cock, his own erection straining in his boxers. Wisely tried to stifle the desperate noises crawling up this throat, but the more he bit back on each moan and whine, the worse then next one sounded. Lavi hummed as he sucked a little harder, pleased with how quickly Wisely unraveled under his touch. A heady musk filled his nostrils and the salty taste of precum danced on his tongue. He closed his eye and moaned softly.

The minutes passed, and Wisely’s unoccupied hand slid into Lavi’s hair, grabbing the strands and tugging with fervent desire. A high pitched whine made its way past his fingers, echoing off the bedroom walls. The sound only made Lavi work his tongue faster.

“L-Lavi, I’m—” Wisely started, but choked on the words. He bit the edge of his palm, cuming into Lavi’s mouth with a cry. His hips canted up into Lavi’s face, seeking out the extra friction as he rode out his orgasm.

Lavi didn’t flinch as his mouth filled with cum, and he drank down the bitter seed until Wisely’s hips slowed. When Lavi was certain he’d finished, he sat up, gently releasing Wisely’s spent member. Wiping his mouth, he stared down at Wisely, admiring the flushed, panting mess he’d turned into only after a few minutes of attention. “Good?” he asked, grinning cheekily down at him.

Wisely’s breath still came in hard pants, and he wiped a hand over his face, brushing back his hair from his eyes. “Yeah,” he agreed, his voice cracking as he finally met Lavi’s gaze. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly. “What about you?” His eyes traveled down to the barely contained hard-on straining the confines of Lavi’s boxers.

“Well, you’re welcome to take care of it,” Lavi said, leaning in and kissing Wisely with his red, sticky lips.

Wisely hummed into the kiss, still buzzing from the orgasmic high. His hand went straight to Lavi’s cock smoothing over it through the fabric of his boxers. It didn’t take long for him to slip his cool fingers past the waistband and touch Lavi’s burning hot cock. Every movement was tentative, cautious, as he explored the most intimate areas of Lavi’s body.

“Can I…?” Wisely asked after pulling back from the kiss, his face buried against Lavi’s neck.

“Mmm,” Lavi mumbled in agreement, his hands smoothing up and down Wisely’s back. “However you want.”

With a nod, Wisely pushed the redhead back against bed and removed his underwear as Lavi had done to him earlier. With their legs tangled together, Wisely crawled up Lavi’s lanky form and kissed him again, his fingers curling around his stiff member and smoothing over the velvety flesh. Each stroke left Lavi whining into Wisely’s mouth, his hips gently rocking up into his touch.

Lavi slid his hands up Wisely’s back, tangling fingers in his hair as they kissed. His body heated up from the exquisite friction over his stiff flesh, skin flushed and excited at the intimate contact. He slid his tongue into Wisely’s mouth with a moan. Wisely kissed him back in kind, keeping a steady pace as he jerked Lavi off.

He didn’t try to keep quiet the way Wisely had, instead letting every little noise slip past his lips without restraint. Lavi crooned each time the blond’s thumb smoothed over his red tip, smearing the ample precum already slick on his flesh. Shivers traveled up and down his spine, leaving him trembling under Wisely and begging for more.

Pulling back to groan into Wisely’s neck, Lavi kissed over the sensitive flesh he found there. “ _Nnn_ , feels good,” he whispered hoarsely, fingers tightening in his hair. “Gettin’… close.”

Wisely hummed, working his hand faster than before and sucking a dark hickie into the crook of Lavi’s neck. Lavi inhaled in a few desperate breaths, his voice cracking with each moan and cry. It only took another minute for the tension in Lavi’s guts to coalesce. With a gasp, he came, staining his stomach and Wisely’s hand with hot semen. Lavi pressed his face into Wisely’s shoulder, his skin flushed and hot from the rush of endorphins in his system.

When Wisely pulled his fingers away, he curled them up, not wanting to spread the mess over the sheets. He lay next to Lavi, watching him as he caught his breath again. The intense stare was too much for Lavi and he had to close his eye to avoid it.

“Well? How was that for your first time?” Lavi asked, a teasing grin spreading over his lips.

“Good enough,” came the flat reply as Wisely reached over to his nightstand for a few tissues to clean the mess.

“Ouch,” Lavi groaned, wincing playfully. “My pride has been slayed.”

Wisely tossed a few tissues on Lavi’s stomach before cleaning off his hand and depositing them in the nearby trashbin. He watched Lavi for a moment, then curled up next to his side on the bed. “I’m teasing you.”

“It’s hard to tell sometimes. You’re really good at that deadpan delivery,” Lavi said as he cleaned himself up. Once the mess had been taken care of, he grabbed one of the blankets and covered them both up, turning to face Wisely. The blond’s face was hard to read, but he looked satisfied.

There was a moment of silence before Wisely spoke up again, his hand curling over Lavi’s chest. “It was nice.” A faint smile ticked up on his lips. “I’m glad it was with you.”

“Yeah?” Lavi smiled and pressed in closer. Their skin was still hot and sticky from their activities, and he basked in the warmth.

“Let’s do it again,” Wisely suggested, his grip on Lavi tightening.

Lavi chuckled. “You can’t give me a chance to catch my breath?”

“Well, if you don’t think you have the stamina for it—”

“Oh, is it gonna be like that, then?” Lavi asked, taking the bait and pinning Wisely to the sheets once more. “I’ll show you stamina.”

Wisely snickered under his breath. “Too easy.”


End file.
